


Life isn't always Sunshine and Rainbows

by AlexiaWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaWrites/pseuds/AlexiaWrites
Summary: Castiel has always been a troublemaker in school. From Skipping class to doing sexual favors under the bleachers, he has done it all. To anyone, they would think he was just acting out for attention, but no one knows what is really going on. Castiel won’t let anyone in. What happens when the new bad boy, named Dean, shows up? Will Castiel finally let someone in? What about Dean? Will he learn how to help Castiel?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
“Castiel! Where the fuck are my keys?”   
That usually was the first thing he heard in the morning. Someone yelling at him. It usually as his stepfather Zachariah or His mother Naomi. Today it was his stepfather who woke him up early this morning. Castiel grumbled and pretended not to hear. That might not have been the best choice. A few minutes later he heard thundering steps down the stairs and the door was thrown open.   
“Princess, I know you fucking heard me. Where the fuck did you put my keys?” He yelled again.   
This time Castiel couldn’t ignore it so he said the one thing that would probably get his ass beat. “Up your ass fuckface” As soon as it was out of his mouth, He was slapped.  
“That is not how you speak to your alpha” Zachariah yelled. He looked over Castiel and managed to so a shine out of the corner of his eye. There he saw the keys that Castiel had forgotten he had taken the night before. “I knew you had them. Next time you take them, there will be hell to pay. Now pick your ass up and get to school.”   
When he left, Castiel got up. He went to his vanity and began to put makeup on the newest bruise. After he was finished, he put clothes on and ran upstairs to make some eggs. Luckily today, he didn’t have to deal with his bitch of a mother. She was on a business trip for the rest of the week. If she was here, she would have made him make her meal and her first screwdriver for the day. He was glad he could avoid that today.  
He finally made it to school 40 minutes later. Of course he was late but it would be weird if he was on time. He came into his first class, History. What he didn’t expect was that there was a person at his seat. Legs propped up on the desk. His teacher commented on his late arrival but he didn’t register it. He went to his desk.  
“Hey this is my seat. Don’t think you were informed but now you are. So beat it.”   
The boy in his seat dropped his legs but only stared at him. “You think you are hot shit but you aren’t. I’ll move this time but next time, you will just have to sit in my lap.” He winked. He actually fucking winked. Castiel could slap him right here but he needed his appointments for today. He wanted his money. The boy went to the other seat while Castiel reclaimed his seat. The whole class, he felt this boy’s gaze on him.   
“Un fucking Believable” Castiel sighed when he left to go to the boys locker room. Here was his first appointment. A boy named Benny had requested him because he was getting close to rut and needed to edge off. Castiel had charged him 100 dollars since Benny would need to knot his mouth. He loved this job. Sucking people off for money was great. After Benny had finished, He noticed someone was watching him but the person in question had left before he could see who it was.   
The next few appointments went on like that. Every time, he would feel someone’s gaze on him and not be able to see who it was. Finally, his last appointment was under the bleachers waiting for him. This one never took long at all because Richard never took long to finish. Castiel was able to sit back and watch gym class for the last hour of school. That was when he finally saw who was watching him. It was the new kid. The one who sat in his seat at the beginning of the day.   
“So why is an unpresented like you, going around acting like an omega whore in heat” That shook Castiel to the core. No one knew he was unpresented but Naomi and Zachariah. There should be no way this boy could smell it. He had been taking meds that give off a beta scent and he wore cologne every day that smelled like beta. How would this new guy know he was unpresented.  
“I don’t know what your problem is. Obviously you have issues with your nose because if it was in working order, You would have smelled beta.” Castiel tried to change the topic but this guy was resilient.  
“I know when an unpresented is trying to cover up that they are unpresented. Its not that hard to tell if you already know what you are looking for.” He said.  
“I’m just a beta trying to make a living by sucking dick. Now if you will excuse me, I’m going to continue making money.” Castiel said as he walked away. 

Later that night Castiel sat in his bed wondering who this guy was. He had never caught his name since he had shown up late to school. How did he know Castiel was unpresented? It sounded to Cas like this guy either knew or had knew someone who was trying to cover up that they were unpresented. Maybe He should go to the store tomorrow and request a stronger dose. Hopefully no one in school had smelt what this new guy had smelled.


	2. Unluckiest of Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I am so far trying to blast out a couple of chapters at a time. I’m hoping to make this series a long series. Thanks to all the wonderful people who read the first chapter. As promised, this one will be longer. Warning this chapter will have attempted rape and Mature scenes

Castiel had a harder time waking up the next day. His body was heavy and hot. He didn’t understand why he was feeling this way. It was probably nothing, maybe just starting to get sick. Luckily today he didn’t hear his stepfather banging around. Zachariah had to go to an early meeting today which meant that Castiel had the house to himself this morning. It was so quiet that he could hear his own thoughts. Castiel would have drifted back to sleep if his alarm hadn’t gone off in that moment.  
Grudingly, Castiel got out of bed to get dressed and put makeup on. He picked out tight fitted pants that hugged his ass. Knee high boots that laced up in the back. Then finally a t shirt that had cutouts in the back. After he pick makeup on his newest bruises, It was time to make breakfast. For some reason, even though he felt sick, Castiel had a big appetite. He made double what he normally does and somehow that didn’t feel enough. On his way to school, he stopped by mcdonalds to get some food. That seemed to fill him up enough.   
Today Castiel actually made it to school on time. People gave him weird looks in the hall since most of them had not really seen him. Part of him was dreading going to his first class. He knew that one guy would be there. Still never got his name. Maybe since he was on time, he would hear his name. As castiel arrived, he saw the new guy sitting in his own seat but it was pushed closer to Castiels seat. He sat down and relaxed. This guy’s sent was clearer than it was yesterday and it helped Castiel relax. It was a nice scent of oil, sawdust and a hint of apple hidden underneath.   
“Hey again. I don’t think I ever told you my name. The name’s Dean” Dean said as he leaned closer to castiel. Castiel flushed more. He finally had a name and it fit so well. He immediately heated up and felt something liquid between his legs. ‘Oh great, I just creamed my pants’ Castiel thought. But that wasn’t it. All of a sudden, a shudder was ripped through Castiel’s body. Dean must have sensed something because he was leaning in and sniffing at Castiel’s neck.  
“Oh shit. Cas. I think you just presented.” Dean said in a hushed tone. Castiel couldn’t believe it. After all this time of waiting to present, He presented as an Omega. This couldn’t be happening. Dean tried to comfort him and help him to the nurse but, Castiel pushed him away and ran out of the class. He ran to the Boy’s locker room. Hopefully he could figure this out in the bathrooms there.   
“Fuck fuck fuck. No fucking way. This can’t be happening right now.” Castiel chanted as he pulled down his pants to find they were soaked with slick. He was too preoccupied with his current situation that he didn’t hear the door to the locker room slam open. He tried fingering himself to see if it would help and that’s when Benny opened the stall door. He was red eyed. “Benny stay away! Im not for sale today!” Castiel yelled. It didn’t seem like benny registered. He stalked towards Castiel and grabbed his ass. Castiel yelped. “Please no. You don’t know what you are doing. Benny, Please stop” Castiel kept chanting to try to get through to Benny. It wasn’t working. Benny managed to pin castiel against the bathroom wall. His hand reached around to put his fingers on Castiels hole.   
“HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!!!” Castiel screamed. He was trying to fight Benny off of him. He didn’t want this. He was preoccupied with fighting off Benny that when he saw Benny suddenly slump, He was confused. As Benny slid down, seemingly unconscious, Dean stood behind him panting. “We need to get you home. You can’t be here when so many alphas want you. Come with me. I promise I won’t attack you. These help with not smelling.” Dean said as he pointed to the nose clamp he had on. Castiel suddenly hugged Dean hard. “Thank you so much. Thank you thank you thank you” Castiel exclaimed. He felt so relieved. Dean kept Castiel close as they hurried down the halls to the parking lot.  
“Where are you students going? School is still in session which means you must go back to class or your parents will be notified” The school principal had demanded. Dean was not happy that they got stopped. He managed to pull out his keys and put Castiel in the car. “Fucking tell my parents. I don’t give a damn. My mate is in heat and almost got raped. You will find the alpha in the locker room. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get him home before anyone else decides they can rape him” Dean hurriedly said. He huffed and got into his car. If he didn’t have his plug on, he knew he would attack Castiel. Heck he would attack Castiel by just the wanton expression he had on. But he couldn’t because he knew he wanted Cas but he didn’t want him to hate Dean. He made sure to program his number into Cas’ phone and text himself so he could keep an eye on Cas.   
After what felt like forever, but was only 20 minutes, they had finally made it to Dean’s house. He knew his parents weren’t home but I don’t know if they would like having an omega in heat here. He had to though. Castiel wasn’t coherent enough to tell him where he lived so the only place was here.   
He brought Castiel upstairs to the back room. This room was made specifically for when anyone went into heat or rut. They had a couple of these rooms. One was for his Mom and Dad. The other two were for Sam and Dean. He put Castiel in his room and went to go grab some extra toys. He didn’t grab Sam’s because that it too weird. He grabbed the extra toys that were in the closet. He didn’t know what Castiel would like so he just grabbed them all.   
“Castiel?” He knocked. He heard moaning on the other side. He opened the door to see Castiel presenting for him.   
“Please Alpha” Came from a waiting castiel. Dean sat on the edge of the bed. He set the toys down. “Hey Cas. You don’t need to do that. I won’t do anything. There are toys here to help. I’m gonna make some food and get waters for you so you can stay healthy. This heat might be the hardest since its your first.” Dean tried to explain but he looked at Cas and realized nothing was really getting through to him. Dean tried to stand up and show Cas the toys but he was pulled onto the bed.   
“Please help Deeeean” Castiel whined. He needed Dean badly. Or so his heat brain was telling him. Dean was able to escape just enough to get a knotted dildo. “I’m not going to have sex with you Cas. I will help you though. Present for me baby” Dean said soothingly. Castiel didn’t present. Instead he laid fully on his back and spread his legs for Dean. Dean took his fingers and started to stretch Cas. Castiel kept whining and saying he didn’t need it. He just needed Dean’s dick. But Dean continued to stretch him and finally started to push the head of the dildo into Cas.  
Cas looked like he was enjoying it. So after a couple of small thrusts with the dildo, He went harder. That seemed to help get Cas closer to the edge so he started stroking cas too. After a few more thrusts, Cas spilled onto Deans hand with a shout. As he was coming down, He started to drift to sleep. Dean let him and went to go clean himself up and cas along with starting on food for him. Halfway into cleaning up, Dean heard the front door open. He looked outside to see that His mother was home. Luckily it was his mother and not his father. His Father would have killed him if his mother wasn’t gonna be there to mediate.   
“Dean why do I smell omega in heat?”


	3. Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter will contain mature scenes.

“Dean why do I smell an Omega in heat?”  
Dean finished cleaning up and checked on Castiel before heading downstairs. His mom was waiting for him when he got down. Dean didn’t know what to say so he sat down and waited for his mother to say something first.  
“So are you going to answer my question or just sit there like nothing happened?” She questioned Dean.  
“I can explain.” Dean said.  
“I sure hope you can”   
“My friend Castiel is up there. He went into heat at school. I didn’t know where else to take him. He couldn’t tell me where he lived.” He stumbled over his words. He didn’t want his mom to think that on his second day, he had taken advantage of a peer.   
“Why didn’t you just take him to the Nurse?” She asked. Dean didn’t know if he should tell her because it was sensitive to Castiel. It was his to share not Dean’s. But Dean knew if he didn’t tell his mom, he would have more hell to pay when his father came in.  
“He was almost raped by a classmate. I knew that if he stayed, more alphas would come to try to take advantage of him. Unlike my old school, this school didn’t have safety measures for when Omegas go into heat. They just keep them in the nurses office till their parents come and take them home.”  
“And you learned this in the whole day that you were there?”  
“Yes. I had seen a girl go into heat and go to the nurses office. Her parents never came and they didn’t do anything to help her.”  
“Your father might not be too happy about this but I will talk to him about what you said. I think he would agree that here was probably the safest thing you could do. But he is your responsibility. If you decide to help him intimately, there are condoms in the extra’s closet.”   
Dean knew she would jump to that. He held his head in his hands and shook his head. “No I’m not going to do that. I’m just helping by keeping him fed and hydrated.”  
“I just wanted to make sure there are no unwanted children. You are only 17. It’s a bit too young.”  
“Gosh mom” Dean said embarrassingly. He went to the kitchen to get out of this conversation and started cooking. He made a ham and cheese grilled sandwich and got a couple of water bottles to stock up in the fridge. His mother tried talking to him but he didn’t want to be embarrassed anymore. He brought the food up to where Castiel was. Dean knocked at the door but there was no answer.   
“Cas? You ok? I’ve got food and water.”  
No answer. Slowly the door was pushed open to reveal a naked Castiel. The covers were pushed down seemingly in frustration. Dean walked around to the head of the bed and tried coaxing Cas to wake up. Castiel finally stirred and sat up.   
“Dean?” He said groggily. He desperately wanted to go right back to sleep.   
“Hey Cas. I need to get you to eat something and drink before your next wave hits.” Dean explained. Cas shifted so he put his face in Dean’s lap. Dean tried to shift away but Castiel didn’t let him.  
“I’m not hungry. I just want you.” Castiel moaned. He rubbed his face into Dean’s lap. “Please”  
“Cas you need to eat something. Come on sit up.” Dean shifted Cas so he was leaning into his neck. Dean brought the sandwich to his mouth. “Cas. You need to eat.”  
“No” Cas whined and buried his face into Dean’s neck. He didn’t want it. He wanted relief from the heat. That was all he could think about at this moment. Food made his stomach twist.  
“Cas, I’m not going to keep fighting you. You need to eat then drink something.”  
“Nooooooooooooo” Came a longer whine from Castiel. He now started to grip Dean’s half hard cock.  
“Cas drink and eat now!!!” Dean said. He just used his alpha voice. Immediately afterward, Castiel was eating and drinking. “I’m sorry. I had to use it”  
“What was that?”  
“When an alpha uses his voice to give commands, no Omega can disobey. I don’t like using it because I don’t want anyone to be submissive to me. But I really needed you to eat and drink so that I could keep you healthy and you wouldn’t freaking die in your first heat” Dean explained. He didn’t want Castiel to think that he would do that just to get into Castiels pants. While he was trying to convince himself and Cas that he only did it so that Cas would take care of himself, Castiel was slowly descending towards Dean’s lap. Dean didn’t notice until he felt something mouth his cock.  
“Cas no” Dean said. He pulled Castiel off of him but Cas kept fighting to stay there. Finally Cas got the hint and turned onto his back. With legs spread in the air, Cas started to jerk himself off while giving Dean a dirty look. Dean almost couldn’t control his own cock. He rained it in and went to go grab some toys. The toy that he thought Castiel would enjoy was a dildo with an inflatable knot. These were popular among single omegas since it could be a dildo and then tie them off when they were ready for release.   
Dean started to finger Castiel but He wasn’t having it. Cas knew he was stretched enough so he tried to kick Dean’s arm away. It wasn’t working so he did the next thing he wanted. His foot gently rubbing against the hardness in Dean’s pants.   
“Pleaseeeeeeee Dean!” Castiel whined. He felt like he would die if he didn’t get filled up now.  
“It’s going to be ok Cas.” Dean petted. Soon Dean put the dildo up to Cas’ hole. His hips wouldn’t stop moving, he wanted it so bad. The dildo was pushed in to the hilt. Dean allowed Cas to get used to it. When Cas started moving his hips, that is when Dean started thrusting the thing. It didn’t take long for Castiel to get close. When he was closer, Dean started inflating the knot. Every time it would catch, Cas would hiss and push back on it to have it in him again. Dean got the idea this time and shoved it into Cas fully which made Cas spasm and release all over his stomach.   
It went on like that for a couple of days. Cas would get needy, but Dean would only use toys provided. Then in between, Dean would run to get food and water for the both of them. Luckily the only thing his father said is “We will all sit down to talk after the heat has finished.”. His mother was super helpful. She would be constantly making food and in big quantities.   
Finally after 5 days, The heat was gone. Dean knocked on the door and only got a grumble in response. He went in to see a clothed Cas with his head in his hands.  
“Hey Cas. What’s wrong?”  
“What’s wrong? I just had my first heat and I tried jumping on you the whole time. I’m so embarrassed. I’ll be out of here once I can stand. I won’t bother you any longer.” Cas pleaded.  
“Hey you didn’t do anything wrong. Everyone acts differently when they are in their cycle. It’s nothing to be worried about. Don’t beat yourself up about it. You can stay as long as you need. You might want to call your parents though. They might be worried.”  
“Thanks. They won’t care anyway. Can I come down for breakfast before I leave? I’m super hungry” As if on cue, Cas’ stomach starts to rumble.  
“Ya come on.” Dean says while taking Cas’ hand and leading him downstairs. He tried to ignore the comment that Cas’ family wouldn’t care but it was hard. Where his parents that absent in his life. He couldn’t think about it for too long. His whole family was there sitting and waiting for their talk and breakfast.  
“Come sit down sweetheart. Its probably been a rough couple of days and you need to eat.” Mary immediately said. She was very nice and lovely. She didn’t seem like she was hiding how she really felt.   
“Thanks for letting me stay here for my heat. I’ll be out of your hair when I finish breakfast.” Castiel said.  
“It’s ok. Take your time. You are welcome here anytime.” Mary smiled.  
“So we have to talk. I know Castiel that non of this is your fault but I need to talk with you both about what happened.” John said addressing both Dean and Castiel. Castiel kinda shrunk in his seat while Dean waiting for the yelling to happen. He was surprised when it never did. “I was told by your mother that you didn’t feel safe to go to the nurse. Why?”  
“The school we go to is not equipped for Omegas. They despise omega’s here and they do the bare minimum. They know it’s illegal not to have rooms for Omega’s in heat but they don’t care.” Castiel explained. Dean sighed in relief because he didn’t in fact know if they had heat rooms or not. He just guessed on how that girl had just been sleeping in the bed.   
“If I had been aware, I would have asked Dean to take me home anyway. I am sorry for any disturbances I may have caused.” Castiel said.  
“Honestly I am not mad. I probably would have wanted the same if I had gone through what you did. I am just glad you weren’t tackled by a random alpha” To that, Castiel shuddered. He remembered what Benny had tried to do in the boy’s locker room before Dean had come in and knocked him out. Luckily John didn’t seem to notice Castiel’s reaction to that comment. He did notice John’s smell though. That was when he realized that John was an omega and Mary was an alpha. It was a little jarring. He knew it was common to have that relationship now, but his family had never accepted anything but Alpha Father and Omega Mother.  
“I should be going. Wouldn’t want to worry my parents anymore than I have.” Castiel lied. The only one who knew he was lying was Dean. Dean saw right through it after Castiel had confessed that they wouldn’t care anyway. “Thanks for everything. And thanks Dean”  
“You are welcome anytime. We love that Dean is already making friends.” Mary smiled  
“Thanks. I’ll see you guys around then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. I’m trying to get these longer but sometimes, there is just a great spot to end and you just gotta. Hopefully you enjoyed. I’d love to hear how you felt about this so far and any comments and critiques you guys have.


	4. The Attempted Cover up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have non con and rape. Just be aware in case you do not feel comfortable reading.

Walking up to the house was dreadful. Castiel had bought scent blockers on the way home. He took them, hoping they would work before he even got close to the house. As Castiel headed over, he could see two cars in the driveway. His mother’s and his stepfather’s. He hoped they would be asleep or not even home when he came in but he had no such luck. Sitting at the table patiently was Naomi and Zachariah. Seemingly waiting to talk to Castiel. He tried to sneak up the stairs, but one stair creaked.  
“Castiel come down here and talk to your father and I” Naomi said. ‘Shit’ Castiel thought. There was going to be hell.   
“Your mother just came home 2 days ago. Why won’t you come and catch up with her?” Zachariah questioned. There was a mischievous smile to his voice. Castiel hoped they wouldn’t be able to smell his new secondary gender. ‘Those scent blockers better have worked’.  
As Castiel sat down, he hears Zachariah sniff. ‘fuck he can smell me fuck fuck fuck’.   
“So, where were you? I called you when I arrived home and you didn’t show up for another 2 days” Naomi asked with that fake concern.   
“I was out.” Castiel said abruptly.  
“Out where?”  
“With a friend.”  
“Castiel, I received a call from your school. You skipped school early with this friend and skipped the rest of the week too. Right?” Zachariah said coldly. Again, he sniffed.   
“So? You can’t tell me you never skipped school. I was just tired of school when I don’t need it.” Castiel accused. He was lying through his teeth. Naomi seemed to buy it but Zachariah did not.   
“Then why do I smell an omega fresh out of heat?” Zachariah smiled. “You tried covering it up with scent blockers thinking you could fool us.” At Zachariah’s realization, Castiel bolted. He ran towards the door trying to get out of the house. He was jerked backwards when a hand pulled him and slammed him against the wall.   
“You can’t escape me Omega” Zachariah said with venom in his voice. Castiel looked over to his mother. Hoping there was still a shred of humanity in her. Eyes pleading for her to help him. But no such luck.   
“Don’t be too rough on him. I’m sure he is sore from his latest fuck.” Naomi smiled. That’s when Castiel realized something far worse was going to happen to him. His stepfather planned on doing something horrible. As Castiel was lost in thought, Zachariah picked him up and brought him to the basement. Castiel thought he would be brought into his room but in fact he was going somewhere that he had never been permitted to go into. Besides his room, the only other room that was in the basement was a room for Zachariah. He said it was his rut room when Naomi was away. As Zachariah slammed the door open, it revealed that it was so much more than a rut room. Unlike Dean’s, this one was dark. With one flick of the lights, Castiel’s doom was revealed.  
Along the wall were chains and handcuffs. There was a bed, but that bed too had handcuffs. Ones that were for the arms and legs. That wasn’t what scared him. What scared him was the whips and the sex toys. As he was looking around, Zachariah slammed him on the bed and handcuffed him.  
“No Please don’t do this!!” Castiel yelled. “HELP. HELP PLEASE!!”  
“No one can hear you down here. This room is built for that” Zachariah chuckled. “No one will come to rescue you.”  
Zachariah came back to stuff a ball gag into Castiel’s mouth. “I love it when you scream but it is even sexier when you are gagged” He moaned. All Castiel could do was watch. When he struggled in his restraints, they just got tighter. Zachariah started stripping in front of Castiel.  
“nnnnnnoooooo” He said muffled. He didn’t want this. Just like how he didn’t want Benny. He didn’t want to be raped by Zachariah. But, No one would help him. Not even his own mother.  
“I promise you will enjoy this real alpha cock. Nothing like that Alpha boy cock you had during your heat.” His pants dropped. Castiel looked horrified. Zachariah was hard knowing that he was about to rape his stepson. He stalked towards Castiel with syringe in his hand. Castiel tried to struggle away but Zachariah pinned him down. “Now I wouldn’t move if I were you. This could hurt a whole lot more if I nicked something”  
The needle was getting closer to Castiel’s arm. The more he shouted into his gag, the faster the needle came until it was imbedded fully into his arm. The plunger going down and whatever fluid coming into his body. Castiel felt the difference immediately. His skin felt like it was on fire and slick was flowing out of his body.   
“I see that this drug does work instantly. How do you feel?” He smirked while taking out the ball gag in Castiel’s mouth.   
“F…fu..ck you” Castiel muttered. A shiver ran down his spin which produced more slick.   
“Must feel like you are back in heat. That’s what this drug does. It gives you a pseudo heat so that Alphas like me can have fun.” Castiel was grabbed by his cock while something started pushing into him.  
“NOOOOOOOO STOOOP” Castiel cried. He didn’t want this. Even with heat brain, he knew he didn’t want this. But, no one heard his cries. His stepfather kept pushing in. It hurt like hell. He was stretched to the limit and was currently bleeding along with his slick.   
“You are so tight. Your alpha must have been very small.” Zachariah chuckled. Before Castiel could get used to it, Zachariah was slamming into him. He was thoroughly enjoying Castiel’s body. “Fuck you feel so much better than Naomi”  
“Please stop” Castiel sobbed. He wanted this to end. It hurt so much, and he hated his stepfather for this. But he couldn’t do anything but take it. He tried struggling but that only egged Zachariah on. Every struggle brought a painful thrust. At one-point Castiel was nothing but a pleasure pool. The injection finally brought the heat to his brain. He only could think about getting knotted.  
“Now it seems like you want my knot. Tell me and I’ll give it.” Zachariah whispers in Castiel’s ear. With heat brain, He wanted a knot. It didn’t matter who.  
“Please knot me alpha!” Castiel whined. He needed it.  
“Yes, my little omega” Zachariah said while biting Castiel’s ear. With a final shout, Zachariah pushed his knot into Cas. He kept rocking into Cas and hitting his prostate each time. Castiel would meet his thrusts. He came into the bed and his slick sprayed out around Zachariah’s Knot. “Wow that was really hot. I keep trying to get your mother to do that, but she doesn’t get that horny unlike you.  
Castiel couldn’t respond. After being knotted, his heat brain started to go away. He tried struggling but that would only make Zachariah’s knot go further in. All he could do was cry into the pillow.   
“I’m glad you liked it. Maybe next time I won’t have to use the drug.” Castiel could hear the smile in Zachariah’s voice. He didn’t want there to be a next time, but he knew he couldn’t talk to anyone about this. Zachariah was a sheriff. No one would believe Castiel over Zachariah.   
As Zachariah’s knot went down, He sucked hickies onto Castiel’s skin. Those will be visible without any makeup in them. Looking down Castiel’s body, there were bruises on his hips where Zachariah pulled him. There were bruises and redness from where the cuffs were holding him restrained. Finally, Zachariah pulled out and started to clean himself off. He took off Castiel’s cuffs after he had placed a collar with a chain.   
“I’ll make sure to let the school know that You had gone into heat and gotten sick after. I expect that every time I call you or command you, you will obey. It would be easier for you if you did.” He smirked.  
“Fuck You!” Castiel spat at Zachariah.  
Zachariah laughed as he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I know this is a tough chapter and tough topic so I thank everyone who sticks through it. The next few chapters will be more about how Castiel hides what has been happening and how he deals with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This is AlexiaWrites. Im so glad you guys have read my first fanfiction with Castiel and Dean. Please feel free to leave comments. It was a little short because this was just the start. The chapters will get longer as I go. I promise. Thanks again


End file.
